Ben 10 Pushed to Insanity
by Jacenio
Summary: Ben finds himself in Gotham just as the events of Arkham Asylum are about to begin. HpThe teenage hero has seen a lot but he's never faced anything quite like the Insanity of the Joker.
1. Episode 1: Ben Vs Batman

Ben looked around. Last thing he remembered he was with Rook fighting Kyber and Vilgax. Now… he didn't know where he was. He was in a city but it wasn't Bellwood. He looked in the sky. There was a light shining into the clouds. The light had a shadow inside of it. The shadow looked like a bat. He turned around to see a completely black vehicle driving at him at an unbelievable speed. "Hey!" Ben yelled

"That's definitely faster than the speed limit. That's fine. Nothing XLR8 can't handle." Ben swnet through the holographic interface in the Omnitrix. He slammed down on the core when it popped up but instead transformed into Upgrade.

"Aw man. Can't this new Omnitrix ever give me what I want?" He asked. Upgrade merged with a nearby vehicle. "Alright. Upgrade at least can make other cars faster." He said.

The car, under Upgrades control, began to drive after the black vehicle at a speed much faster than the car could go on it's own. Upgrade caught up with the car. "Hey you're going a little too fast." He said.

He began to merge with the other vehicle. He saw that it had a design similar to bat also. What was it with this city and bats? Upgrade forcibly stopped the car. The man inside ejected and landed on his feet. He was dressed like a bat.

"What are you doing? Are you some distraction to help joker?" The man asked.

"To help the who now?" Upgrade asked. The man threw a bat shaped object at him. It hit him and shocked him.

"Arrgh!" Upgrade shouted turning back into Ben.

"Yield and I promise that you'll only go to jail." The man said. He sounded impatient as if he had something else to be focusing on.

"Me go to jail? You're the one who's not respecting the rules of the road bro." Ben said getting into the Omnitrix.

He slapped the core and began to grow in size. He teeth got sharper and his eyes turned green. He grew orange and white fur. The orange fur had black stripes. Ben turned into Rath.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GUY DRESSED AS A HUGE BAT! RATH IS GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR SHOCKING HIM! BECAUSE SHOCKING RATH MAKES RATH MAD!" He yelled.

He lunged at the man who stepped to the side and elbowed him in the back. Rath grabbed the man and and put his arms around him. "OH YEAH! SUPER SERIOUS SUPLEX!" Rath yelled suplexing the man.

"SO! YOU GIVE UP YET!?" Rath yelled.

"I have more important things to deal with than you." The man said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING INCONSIDERATE GUY DRESSED AS A HUGE BAT! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN RATH! CUZ ANYTHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN RATH, RATH BEATS UP! AND HE MAKES THEM LIKE IT!" Rath yelled.

"NOW WAIT THERE WHILE I DO HERO STUFF TO YOU!" Rath yelled.

The man looked at him. "I'm dealing with a guy who could destroy the city, You're not as important."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU WERE GOING AFTER A BAD GUY!?" Rath asked. "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!? NOW YOU'VE BEEN WASTING BOTH YOURS AND RATH'S TIME!" Rath yelled.

Rath slapped the Omnitrix symbol and became XLR8. "Well let's go." He said. The Man got back into his vehicle and drove off. XLR8 followed him.


	2. Episode 2: The Great Escape

About two miles from where the two heroes had fought they stopped. The Joker, a man in a purple suit with snow white skin and blood red lips cackled. "Ooh what's this Batman? I thought you only had Robins for sidekicks." He said.

"Joker your mad killing ends here." The apparent Batman said.

XLR8 slapped the Omnitrix symbol and turned into Goop. "I was going for Humungosaur. Oh well I can work with Goop." The Alien said.

"Oooh how can you do that? I want to try that!" Joker said giddily.

"Sorry guy. Trade secret." Goop said. He was pulled the anti gravity to the Joker whom he wrapped himself around.

"Oh my! I can't believe this. Batman you cheater. You know I only set up death traps for you. No fair bringing one of your hero friends along!" Joker said to Batman as if they were an old married couple.

Goop released from him only when Batman through him in the Vehicle. "Ooh hello trunk of the Batmobile how I missed you." The madman said.

Goop turned back into Ben. "Dude for the record I only just met this guy." He said.

Batman got into the Batmobile preparing to drive off. Ben walked over to the otherside. "I don't need your help." Batman said. "Go home."

"Would if I knew how." Ben said. "Figure it out." The Dark Knight said before driving off.

Ben stood there left in the dust. "Aw, Man." He said looking around. "Where am I anyway?" He asked.

"I believe I can answer that question for you Mr. Tennyson." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Paradox?" Ben asked turning around to face looked at him with a friendly smile.

"Hello Ben. Walk with me?" He asked. Ben nodded and followed him.

As they walked they talked. "You, Ben, are in a different dimension. One that is almost nothing like your own. In this world the plumbers, the Omnitrix, and many of the aliens you know of don't exist. In fact neither do you. This city is called Gotham. It is a crime ridden city. One that is about to have one of its largest problems in this places known history." Paradox said.

"I unfortunately don't have the power to bring you back to your own dimension. Something far more powerful than me brought you here. I can only assume that it'll send you back to your own realm after those events have passed." He said. They turned the corner to find themselves standing in front of a large building.

"However luckily for you I can bring closer to the location of those events." He said.

"Arkham Asylum. Wait I'm supposed to beat up the insane?" Ben asked. "Truly I am not sure. Just play along with the events as they go. I'm sure that you'll figure out what's going on." Paradox replied.

Ben walked past the Batmobile. Batman was taking Joker inside. "Hey wait up!" Ben said.

"I told you I don't need help." Batman said.

"Yeah well I do." Ben replied. "Because apparently there's only one way I can go home and that means sticking with you for a while." Ben said.

"Oooh. You wouldn't turn away a man in need would you Bats. Come along stranger. The more the Merrier." Joker said.

"I'm Ben by the way. Ben Tennyson." Ben said holding out his hand to shake Batman's. Batman didn't even look at his hand. Ben put his hand down awkwardly.

"Hey Kid you can't take personal effects into the Asylum. You have to take off your watch." One of the guards said. "If you think you can take it off be my guest. It's kind of attached to me." Ben replied.

The guard tried to pull the Omnitrix off of Ben's wrist, but to no avail. "Told you. This thing isn't coming off my wrist." Ben said.

The guard nodded while the other guards strapped Joker into a chair. They began to walk down the hallway. As they walked a TV turned on showing a middle aged man. He was slightly plumb, had a bald head, and a mustache.

"Hello patient welcome to your new home at Arkham Asylum where our number one goal is to help restore and rehabilitate the criminally insane. My name is Bishop Warden, and I will be your guide through these trying times." The man said.

"Ooh I love this show. I'm Mr. Stupid man blah blah blah AAHAHAHA!" The Joker said.

Ben looked at the Joker. "How criminally insane are we talking?" He asked a guard. The joker answered for him.

"Oooh the worst kind, If I could I'd destroy the entirety of China and eat it, JUST TO MAKE A CHINESE FOOD JOKE!" Joker cackled.

Ben had gone up against a creepy clown. But, it wasn't the clown motif that made Ben uneasy about this guy. There was something else about him. Something inherently wrong. Something that Ben couldn't quite put his finger on. In fact, he wasn't sure he wanted to be able to.

They walked through the intensive care facility where an older looking man approached them. "Batman. Who's this with you."

"Gordon this is Ben Tennyson." Batman replied.

"Are you sure that having a teenager here with nothing to protect himself in a building full of the most criminally insane people is such a good idea?" The man named Gordon asked.

"Hey. I can take care of myself." Ben said with resentment.

"He's fine Gordon." Batman said.

Gordon walked with them to the holding cells. The two Arkham Staff members stopped Ben and Batman. "Sorry Batman only Arkham Personnel beyond this point." One of them said.

Ben looked at Joker. "I don't think that's such a good idea. This guy might pull something if we don't go in with you." He said.

Batman grabbed his arm. "It's fine. Let's go." He said pulling ben into the security room on their side. Ben nodded and watched feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong.

Sure enough, the Joker pretended to fall and used the distraction to shoot acid from the flower on his jacket into one of them, and then to break the other one's neck. Ben went into the Omnitrix. "No. You're not getting away. C'mon Ghostfreak." He slammed down on the core of the Omnitrix.

He grew shorter and his skin turned white. His eyes turned rectangular and became completely green with black outline. He looked at his hands. "Echo Echo… figures." He said.

He looked at the glass window that Batman was trying to break. "Stand back." He said. Batman moved out of the way.

Echo Echo began to sonic scream which quickly broke the glass. He multiplied and there were four more of him. "Get him, get him, get him." They said one after the other jumping after Joker. Joker was already on the other side of a security gate at the opposite end of the room.

"Oooh. I just love when you do that." He said. "Now then it's my turn. Harley! I think our boys want to play." He yelled.

At those words all the cells opened and a bunch of inmates walked out. "We're gonna teach you the meaning of pain tiny man." One of them said.

They all ran at Echo Echo who turned to face them. He multiplied again this time making a line spreading across the room. "Wall of Sound." They all said before screaming.

Each of the inmates were thrown into the wall by the sound waves knocking most of them out.

Batman entered the room with him. Joker looked giddy as a child. "Oh I love this Batman. I set the trap and you sprung it gloriously! You even brought even brought a little kid along." He said.

The Omnitrix wielder glared at him. "I'll show you whose little." Ben said. He activated the Omnitrix and strolled through the playlist until he found Fourarms. The faceplate slid back and the core popped up. Ben slammed down on the core again transforming into a very small alien. It had a metal exoskeleton. "Aw, Man. Nanomech is the exact opposite of what I was going for." He said in a high pitched voice

It took a moment before Joker realized had become the tiny object flying in the air. "AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled.

"You're going to be stopped Joker." Batman said. Joker left but before he did he looked at them. "Well then by all means. Come and get me!" He said.

Nanomech changed back. The energy field on the other side went down. "Let's go." Ben said but Batman held him back.

"First tell me how that watch is changing you into those things." He said. "Tell me who you are, how you got here… and why I should trust you." He said.

Ben looked at him and smiled. It was a valid question apart from his name Ben hadn't really shared anything about himself. "Okay." He said.

"My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. I'm 16 years old my univers' greatest superhero." He said. "This thing on my wrist is called the Omnitrix." He said raising up for Batman to get a closer look.

"It allows me to change my DNA into that of different alien species in my universe. I have a little bit over Seventy readily available." He explained.

Batman stood for a second processing this information. It was a lot to wrap your head around even for the world's greatest detective. "What do you mean readily available?" He asked,

"I haven't unlocked all of them. Far from it there are still over a million forms for me to unlock, And I can get DNA samples from other alien's to." The teen hero said. "Now should we go? The longer we sit talking the more people are gonna die." He said.

Batman shook his head. "I can deal with this alone." He said walking off,

"Dude… you can't seriously expect me to just sit back and let people die." Ben said running after him.

Joker looked at Ben through the security cams. "That boy's appearance is unexpected. Oh well. It'll be fun to see how he changes things." Joker said.


	3. Episode 3: Are you mentoring me?

They entered the corridor. Walking through Ben saw the bodies of multiple dead guards. "Joker came through here these poor guards never stood a chance." Batman said solemnly.

"This is insane. What would push someone to do this. Killing just because he can. There's no motive. There's no reason." Ben said.

"Joker has always been like this. He's never had any regard for human life. He finds joy in killing people and causing chaos." Batman said.

Ben looked at Batman. This man was like nothing he had ever faced before. A man who killed just because he could. With no real end goal in mind. This kind of person isn't like anyone Ben had fought. Sure he had fought killers but they all had a goal. Even vilgax had a goal in mind despite how much he seemed to enjoy killing.

A small confrontation happened in the corridor. Batman beat the criminals before Ben could even reach the Omnitrix.

"Batman over here." A guard said. Batman and Ben ran over to him. "Batma- what's with the kid?" The Guard asked.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I'll show you what's with me." He went into the Omnitrix. He selected Fourarms and slammed down on the core.

He transformed into a six inch tall bipedal frog like alien. He had a green jumpsuit and gills. His green eyes had black rectangular pupils. "Grey Matter? So not what I was going for." The alien said.

He quickly turned back into Ben. "That was unnecessary." Batman said.

Dispatch came on through the guards comm. "Mayday we have a situation in the pacification chamber. It's Zsasz he's got Mike. He strapped him to the chair."

Before anyone spoke Batman began to head toward what Ben assumed was the pacification chamber. He followed Batman. The guards saw the two of them. They looked a little confused at the sight of the teen hero, something that Ben still didn't appreciate very much, but ultimately turned their attention to Batman.

"It's Zsasz he's got mike strapped to the chair. He'll fry him if he sees anyone get close." He said.

Ben went into the Omnitrix. Batman stopped him. "Wait. You never get the alien you want. Something as High tech as that I doubt it's the watches fault." Batman said.

"So?" Ben asked. "So… technology can be delicate. This time don't slam down on the core." Batman said.

Ben looked at the man in the Bat costume. "Are you mentoring me?" He asked.

Batman remained silent. Ben did as he was told. He searched the playlist and selected Big Chill. When the core popped up Ben pressed it down instead of slamming down on it. He transformed into a large humanoid bug like creature. He was skinny and had a blue cloak. His green eyes looked similar to bug eyes and his mouth was just an open line of teeth. The Omnitrix was on his chest under his cloak.

"Big Chill? Seriously? Sweet." The Alien said. "Now that you have what you want what's your plan?" Batman asked.

"Simple fly through a couple." Big Chill said in a raspy voice. He turned intangible and flew into the wall. Thinking about where he would best appear. He flew out of the wall behind the psychotic killer.

He walked over to Zsasz. "I swear if I see the Bat. The guy dies." Zsasz said. Big Chill leaned over looking at the chair. He saw the wired hooking up to a machine.

Seeing that Zsasz still had not noticed him he turned to the machine. He inhaled deeply and blew cold air against it. The machine began to freeze and stopped working. Zsasz looked at the machine and then at Big Chill.

"Seems to me like you're not frying anyone today. Now you should really chill out." The alien punned. He breathed his icy breath on Zsasz causing him to be surrounded by ice.

Batman joined Big Chill in the room, the former turned back into Ben. Ben smirked looking at Zsasz.

Suddenly the screens around them turned on. Ben saw a blond woman wearing a skimpy maid uniform. She had white makeup on and black makeup around her eyes. Ben ruled that she was working with the Joker.

"Hiya B-Man." She said. "Quinn." Batman said darkly walking up to the screen.

"The One and Only. How do you like my new uniform." She said showing off her figure.

Ben looked away when she did this. "Oh… and there's that new kid. What am I too hot for ya?" She asked.

Ben didn't respond he refused to look at her. "Oh I almost forgot I have something to show you. Wait right there B-Man." She said moving off screen.

She came back with the Warden. He his hands were bound and he was gagged. "I'm subbing for the old man here. Ol' sharpies never been happier." She said getting uncomfortably close to the warden.

"Step back from him." Ben said turning to face her. She looked at him through the camera.

"Ooh you're pretty cute hun, any chance you wanna switch over and work with my darling Mista J?" She asked with a wink.

"Are you… flirting?" Ben asked arching an eyebrow. "How about no. In fact I'm gonna be the one who catches your every own _Mista J_." Ben said in a voice that clearly mocked her.

She gritted her teeth. "Why you rotten kid. You ain't doing anything stuck in there!" She yelled shutting off the screen.

"She's locked the doors. She's trapped us in here!" A guard exclaimed panicked.

Ben tapped the Omnitrix faceplate and got ready change forms but Batman stopped him. "You don't need to use that. It's always worth to take a closer look around." He said.

Ben looked at Batman. Once he again he got the feeling that Batman was mentoring him. Teaching him how to be a better crime fighter. Why would this hero who swore that he works best alone be teaching him to be better at crime fighting? Come to think of it most of the situation with Zsasz had ended up being somewhat akin to a lesson. Learning how to better control the Omnitrix, showing that he could think strategically instead of just going for hard hitters, and now telling him to take a closer look at his surroundings.

"Hey. I was just joking before but… are you actually mentoring me?" He asked. Batman looked at him.

Without answering he walked over to a Air vent and pulled off the metal grate blocking it. Ben smirked. Maybe this Batman wasn't so bad to work with… maybe.


	4. Episode 4: Joker's Monster

**Last time on pushed to insanity:**

Ben looked at Batman. Once he again he got the feeling that Batman was mentoring him. Teaching him how to be a better crime fighter. Why would this hero who swore that he works best alone be teaching him to be better at crime fighting? Come to think of it most of the situation with Zsasz had ended up being somewhat akin to a lesson. Learning how to better control the Omnitrix, showing that he could think strategically instead of just going for hard hitters, and now telling him to take a closer look at his surroundings.

"Hey. I was just joking before but… are you actually mentoring me?" He asked. Batman looked at him.

Without answering he walked over to a Air vent and pulled off the metal grate blocking it. Ben smirked. Maybe this Batman wasn't so bad to work with… maybe.

 **This time:**

Ben followed Batman through the ventilation shaft. As they travelled through Ben hear Batman begin to speak. "Oracle, Joker has escaped custody. We're on his trail."

"There's another person with me. His name is Ben Tennyson. He has a device that allows him to transform into aliens… he's from another universe." Batman explained.

Batman took what looked to be an earpiece from his utility belt and gave it to Ben. "Put that in your ear." He said.

Ben nodded and put it in his ear. "Hello?" He asked. "Hello." A woman said from the other side.

"You have a guy in the chair?" Ben asked Batman incredulously. "Woman in the chair." Oracle said.

They got out of the vent and walked down another corridor. There was another short encounter with two thugs. Both of whom were easily dispatched by Batman again.

"So what's the deal? Why does he dress like a bat?" Ben asked. "I can't tell you that." Oracle said.

Still on the Jokers trail they were stopped at a room. The guard outside was looking inside the room in horror. The people in the room were trapped in there with some kind of Gas. They were laughing uncontrollably and their faces were contorting.

"Are they okay?" Ben asked putting his face close to the window. "What's that stuff that their breathing?" He asked.

"Joker toxin." Batman said. "Anyone exposed is dead."

"Including us if we try to go through after Joker." Ben said. He looked behind himself.

Batman had disappeared. He looked up. There was an opening in the ceiling. "Did he just- I mean- that was rude." He said.

"Don't take it personally." Oracle said. "He does that. He's in the room." She said.

Ben tapped on the Omnitrix and began to scroll through his playlist. He needed an alien that could survive in there. He searched long and hard. He found the alien that would best. He got ready to select the alien there was knock on the window. He looked up. Batman was staring at him. The gas was gone.

"Come on." He said.

Ben walked into the room embarrassed. "Sorry sometimes it takes a while to find the right alien." He said. "You won't always have time to select the perfect alien." Batman said.

"I know where this is going. I already know I need to figure how to make due with what I get. Remember, up until 20 minutes ago I could never get the alien I wanted." He said.

They walked through the room. Ben stopped and looked around at the dead bodies. He sighed sadly. "How many of these people had families?" He asked.

"Come on." Batman said.

Ben followed him out of the room into another corridor. They heard a voice. It wasn't over the speaker. It was echoing through the halls. "Come one you two! I'm so close you can almost taste me." The Joker shouted.

Ben followed Batman's lead. He noticed how calm Batman seemed. Nothing seemed to faze him. "Look through your Omnitrix." Batman said.

"Find an alien that's good for fighting in different situations."

Ben smirked. "I have just the guy." He tapped the Omnitrix and spent about thirty looking for the particular alien he was thinking of. He tapped the Omnitrix and the faceplate slid off. The core popped up.

Ben pressed down on the core and began to transform. He transformed into what seemed to be a humanoid mix between a chicken and a hawk. He had a muscular torso and well toned arms. His legs were thin but were strong enough to support him.

"I call this one Kickin' Hawk." The Alien said.

They went into the room. It was large an open. There were security terminals on either side in cubicles. The Joker stood on top of a what looked to be a cell held up by a chain connected to a conveyer belt on the ceiling.

Batman took a bat like object from his belt and threw it at the Joker who dodged it with a duck. He laughed wildly. "I will find you joker. You won't escape." He said.

"Oooh I'm counting on it. Just not YET!" Joker said stomping on the cell.

The door opened in a mutated man was revealed to be inside. His muscle were grotesque. Smaller in some places and unnaturally large in other places. His spine was sticking out of his body. There was no way that whatever was happening to this man normal.

"What the heck?" Kickin' Hawk asked.

The mutated man jumped off the cell and landed on the floor in front of them. It roared loudly and grabbed one of the dead guard's bodies off the ground. "No don't do that." Kickin' Hawk said.

The monster of a man threw the body at the two of them. Batman rolled out of the way and Kickin' Hawk sidestepped. The body hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

"Okay now that's just wrong." Kickin' Hawk said.

The alien ran at the monstrous man. He threw a punch at him but his fist was caught. "Oh, Man this thing is stronger than I thought it would be." He said.

The monster picked him up and threw him at the Batman who once again rolled. Kickin' Hawk looked at the monster jumping to his feet. The monster charged at him.

Kickin' Hawk jumped out of the way and began to attack the mutated inmate. It flinched some but it seemed to make it more angry than anything else. It prepared to charge again but then instead began to roar in pain. It put its arms to its chest where it's heart was.

It was having a heart attack. The light left it's eyes and fell forward dying of cardiac arrest.

"Oh well that wasn't what I expected! Note to self… need stronger test subjects." Joker said. "I'm feeling generous today, So come on Bats take a free shot. Do the dirty deed, save the day, stop me once and for all!" Joker said.

Batman took a Batarang and got ready to throw it. Except he hesitated. He wouldn't kill Joker. Kickin Hawk nodded approvingly.

"BWAHAHAHAAA! Oh your getting too predictable Bats!" Joker cackled.

Kickin Hawk tapped the Omnitrix dial and transformed back into Ben. The conveyor belt began to move into the room behind Joker. Taking the cell and him with it. Suddenly Batman used his grapple hook and followed Joker.

"Batman!" Ben yelled running after him. "Stay there. You have to make sure the rest of the asylum is safe." Batman said. "I'll take care of Joker."

Batman disappeared. Ben looked to his right. A guard was waking up. "Hey you. Come in here." He said taking down the gate. "Hang on." Ben said.

He inspected the body of the man turned monster. What had mutated him like this. He pressed his earpiece, "Oracle. Batman and I have been separated. We also fought some kind of monster. A man mutated into something out of a horror movie. I need a sample analysis," He said.

"Wow… I hadn't expected you to be so thorough. Do you have something that can analyze the blood and sent me the results?" She asked. Ben walked into the cubicle that the guard was in. "I'm about to." He said.

He tapped the Omnitrix and the holographic interface popped up. He scrolled through it for a few seconds. He smiled finding the alien he wanted. The faceplate slid back and Ben pressed down on the core.

He turned into a small demon looking alien. He had an aviator outfit. "Disassemble! Disassemble!" He said grabbing the various computer components and machinery in the cubicle and ripping them out.

"Hey!" The guard yelled panicked.

After he had dismantled everything he began to rebuild it. "FIX! FIX FIX FIX!" Jury Rigg said.

He a device that would analyze the sample and send it to Oracle. Jury Rigg. Took a blood sample and sent it to Oracle. "Okay got it. I'll contact you when I have more information what this is." She said.

Jury Rigg turned back into Ben when the speaker came on. "Well! Batman finally bit off more than he can chew. Don't worry he's not dead! Yet!" The Joker said over the speaker.

"Anyway, you have more pressing matters to deal with. Like the commissioner. It seems that the guard with him was on the winning team!" The Joker said.

Ben went wide eyed. "Oh you did not." He ran to the door which was still locked. He used the Omnitrix again transforming into Big Chill again. He turned intangible and stepped through the door.

He stayed transformed this time in case he had to get into any fights. "Oracle." He said.

"You sound different." Oracle said. "Yeah I know, I've gone alien. I need the quickest route to the cell area. The commissioner was kidnapped." He said.

Oracle was quiet for a second. "Okay. I'm bringing up a map of the area now." She said.

"Okay I think you can send the data to my Omnitrix. I just need to figure how." He said.

The Omnitrix beeped and Ben changed back. "Command recognized connecting to computer." It said.

"Whoa. It can do that?" He asked. "Guess so," Oracle said. This time her voice came from the Omnitrix. "Okay I've sent the data." She said.

Ben looked at the Omnitrix. "Uh okay… Omnitrix show me the map of the area." Ben said.

The Omnitrix projected a holographic map of the area Ben was in. Ben looked at the map and studied it. "Alright. I think I've got it." He said. He headed off to the Commissioners last known location.


	5. Episode 5: Tracking Boles

**Last time**

The Omnitrix projected a holographic map of the area Ben was in. Ben looked at the map and studied it. "Alright. I think I've got it." He said. He headed off to the Commissioners last known location.

 **This Time:**

Ben returned to the cells and looked around. Gordon and the guard were gone. Ben looked around for anything he could use. He saw a flask on the ground. The guard that was working with Joker drank. "Do you have any clues?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I have a few ideas." He said. He tapped the Omnitrix and he scrolled through his playlist. He figured that if the mn owned the flask then his scent would be on it.

He found the alien he was looking for and tapped again. The face plate slid back and the core appeared. He had to remind himself not to slam down on the Omnitrix this time and he pushed down.

The flash of emerald light left another creature in his place. A dog like alien with orange fur, and no eyes. Wildmutt began to track the man's scent. As he did he bumped into some thugs again.

"What the hell is that!?" One of them asked. "It likes some kind of eyeless dog," Another said.

"No eyes? Hell then this'll be easy." One of them walked up to the canine alien. Wildmutt smirked and punched the man in the gut sending him flying a few feet. "HOLY SHIT!" "SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!" "I AIN'T WAITING TO FIND OUT!" They all began to run.

Wildmutt outpaced them easily and knocked them out, before starting to follow the scent a second time. He stopped arriving at an elevator where he saw a guard trapped to a chair and Harley Quinn.

"What kind of a mutt are you? Ain't rabbid doggies 'sposed to have a muzzle?" She asked tilting her head.

Wildmutt turned back to normal. "You aren't going to win. Tell me where the commissioner is."

She blew a raspberry at him and cut a cable flying upward. Ben saw the elevator high above start to plummet. "Oh man." Ben groaned grabbing the security guard and jumping getting them both out of the way,

He helped the guard up. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm okay. Damn this place has gone to hell though. Who are you?" The man asked.

"Doesn't matter." Ben said looking at what used to be the elevator He looked down and noticed a sizable tear in his shirt. "Oh man. This is my favorite shirt." He said a little sadly.

"Where's the batman. Someone's gotta stop boles and save the commissioner." The guard said.

"Busy. I got this." Ben said looking up. He tapped the Omnitrix. "Alright Omnitrix I don't need anything specific just give me something that can get up there.

The core popped out and he slammed down on it. He became a humanoid alien made of red stone with magma and fire. He was heatblast.

"Alright. I can definitely work with this." He said looking up.

The alien ejected fire from his hands propelling him upward to the top of the elevator where thugs were waiting. "Is that one of the psychos? "Nah Harley said that there was dude who could transform. See that thing on his chest. We're supposed to stop him." "What that thing is made of fire I ain't fighting it." "Do you really wanna be the guy to disappoint the joker?" "Man screw the joker this guy is made of fucking fire! I'm running for it!"

Heatblast shot a blast of fire at them warningly. "Give up." He warned.

They all responded by running away. Heatblast chuckled before turning back into Ben. He looked around the area he was now in. "Hey Oracle I'm still tracking Boles any updates."

"A few first now they have guns. They overan the guards and now a bunch of them have guns. Second that blood sample you set me looked like the guy was affected by an altered version of the venom drug." She explained,

"Okay… let's pretend for a second that I don't know what that is." Ben said. "It's a very strong drug. A steroid that can instantly increase the strength of someone by ten. But it's very addictive. Using it once can end in years of abuse." She said.

He looked around and saw a vent on the wall. He checked the map. "Yeah that leads to where I'll need to go." He said. He grabbed the Vent and attempted to tear it off. It was screwed in. He couldn't get it out on his own.

"Jeez how did Batman pull this thing off?" He asked. He tapped the Omnitrix.

"Well maybe I don't need to remove the grate. That makes things easier for the bad guys." He scrolled through the playlist and tapped again. He pressed down on the core and transformed.

He became a small humanoid frog like alien. Four inches tall with very gray skin. Grey Matter. "This should allow me to traverse the vents without causing any damage to the structural integrity."

He jumped into the vent and began to run through it. Grey Matter followed the vent to the Cell transfer. He heard a guard screaming. "Please you don't have to this-" The mas was cut off by gunfire and fell to the ground dead.

"Great." Grey Matter said hopping through the Grate. The limiter had to be kicking in soon. He'd have to revert to normal for a bit after this next go.

He tapped the Omnitrix and transformed into Ghostfreak. A ghost like alien with a grey out skin and chains. The Omnitrix was on his chest on the chains. "Alright." He said.

"Who's there!" A thug said.

Ghostfreak flew into view, "Just a ghost… BOO!" He shouted.

The men looked at him and aimed their guns firing at him. He became intangible and the bullets went straight through him doing no damage. He chuckled menacingly,

"Trying to kill a ghost? Pretty idiotic." He hissed flying towards one of them.

He punched the man in the face, sending him flying back and knocking him out. He looked at the others. "You really should give up."

He began to fly towards them when the Omnitrix began to beep and flash red, "Oh man, not now."

He turned back into human form still air born as him momentum carried him into the arms of the thug.

"Hey look at this. He's just a kid. Not even a strong one. Tie him up. He'll make a good hostage." The thug told his friend turning Ben around.

Ben looked between the two of them. "Don't count me out yet," He threw the thug over his shoulder and grabbed his gun which he pointed at the other man.

"Kid you don't know what you're doing. Put the gun down." The thug said.

Ben wasn't actually going to shoot the man, but so long as the thug believed he might he had time to figure something out. Ben looked at the two of them. The first thug was still on the floor.

"Drop your gun." Ben ordered.

He attempted to fire a warning shot into the wall but the gun's recoil turned out to be too much and Ben dropped the gun on accident. He looked at the thug and chuckled before tackling him to the ground and knocking him out.

He looked at the two thugs. "Okay. Got it. You guys are… not messing around." He looked back at the only other room he could go. The office room that had previously been blocked by a security grid. He checked the Omnitrix, it was still in recharge mode. Ben looked around.

He picked up a pipe from the ground and quietly went up the stairs where he saw a thug talking to the Joker. He didn't quite get what they were talking about other than it was something about needing everything to be perfect for his celebration.

Ben raised the pipe and hit the man in the shoulder with it. He heard a definite crack. He had broken the man's shoulder. He looked at the screens.

"Well look it is. The Teenage Mutant Monster… Kid." Joker said. "Still trying to come up with a name for you. After all Ben is such a bland boring name. You need a true hero name."

"Ben 10. And I'm not taking any advice from you." Ben said.

"Ben 10? Blegh… really? That's what you go with? Well alright if you insist then that's your name. I guess it can't be any worse of a name than Batman, or Superman, or Plasticman! Honestly some heroes have no originality."

"You done?" Ben asked.

"OOOHOHOHOHOOO Not by a long shot bucko." Ben could see Joker through the monitor lean back.

"I should probably tell my boys your coming. Although… maybe I won't… yeah it can be a nice surprise. They'll be excited to see the Great Ben 10. Probably. I'm going to be honest with you Benjy Boy. I've no idea who you are. I've never heard of you."

Ben was ignoring the clown's banter and looking for a way to open the Grate. The Omnitrix was still in recharge mode so he had to find another way to get the Vent out. He looked around for a screwdriver or some tool.

"What's wrong? Why don't you use one of those forms on that watch?" Joker asked a little mockingly,

Ben didn't answer. The less this man knew about how the Omnitrix worked the better. He found a crowbar and used it to force the grate off the wall.

"Oh I guess that means our little conversation is over for now. That's okay. We'll talk again very soooon eeehahahahah. AHAHAHAHAAA!" The Clown Prince of Crime cackled.

Ben crawled into the vent and began to crawl through. "Oracle… Joker never heard of me… I'm in the wrong universe again. I need you to do something on the side. I need you to see if you can find a way to get me home."

"That's not really my area of expertise." She said.

"Oracle please, if you have to reach out to someone else do it. Do whatever you have to do. Just please, look. I need to find a way home." Ben said.

"Alright…. Alright I'll check. What are you gonna do if I can't?" She asked,

"I don't want to think about can't right now." Ben crawled to the last grate and saw a thug. The Prisoner Transit Lobby, he peered around and saw another thug,

"But right now I need to worry about finding the Commissioner. I'll contact you once I find Boles." He whispered hanging up. He checked again. The Omnitrix was now fully charged. Ben smirked looking up. "It's hero time."


End file.
